Bad Habits
by ComicsCorner
Summary: ONESHOT- A crew member of the Ghost struggles with over coming a bad habit, refuses to get help and another member cant help but feel frustrated at this.


**_Eyein's POV_**

Stop drinking Eyein! Stop it I say to myself, finishing another bottle of Claret and throw it against the wall watching it shatter.

Stop Eyein this is a filthy bad habit. You're trying to quit remember? Eyein Stop! Why can't I stop?

Man Kanan's gonna kill me, so was everyone else. I promised everyone that I would stop drinking, guess that promise didn't last very long. Most promises I made usually don't. But I swear that they better not all lecture me again.

I quickly get up from the top bunk of the room that Kanan and I shared and started sweeping up the mess, my head instantly pounding as I got up. See this is why I promised to stop. I opened the door to my room and made my way down the hall and into the kitchen of the Ghost where Sabine was sitting. I dizzily make my way to the table and sit down next to her.

"Hey what's up with you?" She smiled elbowing me.

"Head ach" I reply rubbing my eyes.

"Why, have you been drinking again?"

"No" I snap scratching my head "Ok maybe a little" I confess hanging my head in shame.

"I knew it" The mandilorian girl laughed.

"If you knew it than why did you ask me?" I question crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"Wanted to see if you would be truthful if I asked"

"Ooooh great" I groaned hitting my head against the table. Sabine is only 10 years younger than me and for some strange reason that I can't explain she always could trick me one way or the other.

"You're not gonna tell the others are ya?" I ask worriedly hoping that the girl would cut me a break.

"No I'm not going to tell the others." She sighed patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks" I say smiling "Now can you please tell me were Shana is? I need something for my head."

"She should be down in the med bay making a list of supplies were going to need once we reach Lothal."

"Thanks Sab I owe ya one." I quickly get back to my feet and make my way to med bay praying that I didn't run into Hera or Kanan on my way and then learning of my current predicament. Heaven forbid Zebb from seeing me seeing me cause he'd never let me live it down.

I nauseously made my way to sick bay and stumble inside landing in front of Shana's feet.

"Eyein are you ok?" The Dothomirian girl asked helping me up

"Yeah….yeah Sha I'm fine just a little uh…well…tipsy" I murmur leaning my weight on Shana as she helped me sit on one of the examination tables.

"Oh no Eyein you haven't been drinking again have you?" She asked shinning a light into my right eye

"Well…..uh…Maybe just a little."

"What was it and how many bottles?"

"Claret and three."

"Three bottles Eye?

"Well at least is wasn't 4 or 5 right?" I ask nervously trying to reassure her.

"Eyein Storm!" Shan yells loudly showing her frustration.

"I was getting low ok Shana?" I shout "I was getting depressed again, I need something to get rid of my loneliness."

Both of us don't say anything for quite awhile. We both just stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry" I say softly not to scare Shana.

"Me too" She replies setting both hands on my shoulders. "But Eyein drowning your sorrows in alcohol isn't going to make you any less lonely."

Sadly I knew she was right I have only been with the crew for a few months cause I was new and in the time that I've spent with them I haven't really let them get to know me sure I knew three or four things about them but as for me….all they really know is that I use to be the enemy. For some reason I just didn't want them to get close to me, maybe to protect them from me so that they don't feel threatened.

But I always had fun with them, when they laughed I laughed, when they had fun I had fun, but at the end of the day I would be locked away in my room hiding out and drinking. Why do I drink? To drive away the bad memories of what I once did or did I do it because I wanted to hide my pain? I didn't know I honestly didn't know.

All I knew was that I was wearing a mask preventing the crew from knowing the real me but why?

"Yeah I know you're right. I'll stop the drinking or I'll do my best to stop" I smile softly

"Good" Shana smiles handing me a pill and a cup of water. "It's for the head ache"

I chuckle swallowing the pill along with the water and then tossing the cup into a nearby waste basket.

"How in the Galaxy did we run out of medical supplies so quickly?" Shan asked opening the cabinets.

"Well fighting Imperials does that!" I said laughing getting up from the table.

"You would really know would you because you….Oh Eyein I'm sorry I didn't mean to…."

"No its fine Shan you're right I would know what it was like…..because I helped do it." I look back down at the ground avoiding Shana's gaze.

"Hey how about you come with me to the planet's surface. While the others are dealing with the bucket heads you can help me round up the medical supplies we'll need."

I cringed and the idea at missing a fight, but maybe some time away from the action will do me good.

"Besides I haven't seen you lately." The Dothomirian smiled sweetly her small hands behind her back.

"That sounds great." I smiled back. "Mind if I lay down here for a while until we land on Lothal?"

"Go for it"

"Thanks" I grin crossing my arms and laying my head on the pillow. I wave as Shana leaves Med bay before I close my eyes, I could already fee my head ach beginning to go away. As I was laying there listening to the only sound in the room was my own breathing I couldn't help but wonder how the crew puts up with me all the time especially Shana. I caused so much pain, fear, and sadness where ever I went; I was programmed to follow orders other than that I had no idea who I was, all I have is a blank slate and a name Eyein Storm. But who is Eyein Storm? I'm not even sure I know.

**_Shana's POV_**

Eyein is a good friend. Trustworthy but way to hard on himself

He says that he doesn't know the reason for the drinking but I think I do. I think he's punishing himself for what he's done in the past. Whenever he would get depressed and low the drinking would take over as a punishment. And Eye was sadly addicted to the pain and the misery he felt that he deserved it.

I just knew that he had to stop this habit it wasn't doing him any good. Even when he was doing so much good with us, he's saving lives not taking them. He's changed so why is his past still haunting hum? Why is he so insecure? We all know about his past but maybe not everything some details have been left out and maybe for good reason.

I made my way to the bridge, leaving Eyeing in sick bay letting him sleep off his head ache.

I've been with the crew longer than Eyein and I already consider him and them my family. I know that Eyein does too he only has a hard way of showing it.

"Oh Chopper…you can't stand in the hallway people are walking." I say when I bumped into the noisy little droid. "Sorry I bumped into you but scooch your butt over please." I smile pushing the droid to the side and heading back to the bridge hearing Choppers little bleeps and whistles behind me.

"Hey Shan" Hera greets as I sit in the Co pilot seat.

"Hi Hera." I sigh leaning back in the chair.

"Everything ok? She asks turning the ship on auto pilot and turning to face me.

"Yeah everything's great" I lie pulling my white hair behind my ears. "It's just Eyein trouble. He's crazy and insecure and he won't talk to anyone about anything. What's going on with him?"

"Well you know boys and their Ego's always getting in the way of common sense."

"I grew up on a planet with no men for most of my life Hera. So no I don't actually know much about boys and their egos"

"Oh right" Hera said blushing and taking back control of the ship "So what do you want to do about it?"

"I'm not sure" I sigh slumping into my seat. "He said that he would come with me to gather supplies for the ship so maybe I'll talk to him then."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"Yeah everything except Eyein."

"Don't worry Shana he'll come around you'll see."

"I hope your right" I say looking out the window of the ghost. Eyein Storm is a strange individual but hopefully I'll be able to get him to open up.

And soon.

_(The End)_

_(Ok I have a theory does anyone else suspect that Sabine may be Bo Katans daughter? I did and I guess the name was a big give away mostly because its related to her sister Satines name. Just a though I could be totally wrong but ya never know right?)_

_(Don't forget to comment review so show below)_


End file.
